The present invention relates to a method for preserving the display/print mode in a display/printer unit.
When performing a designated display/printing operation using a computer system, if the display or printer unit is temporarily assigned to execute an externally activated interrupt task and then resumes the original operation, the display/print mode (for example, such as the tab position, line pitch, scroll, underline, inverse, and/or double angle mode) that was activated only for executing the interrupt task will still remain on the display/printer unit or the program mode will return to the initial state. As a result, in order to resume the originally designated display and/or printing operation, the designated mode has to be reactivated.